Agua y fuego
by Dani Valdez
Summary: El marinero convertido en sacerdote del dios ahogado que reniega de su rey impío y la sacerdotisa del señor de la luz que sirve al supuesto príncipe que fue prometido; aeron y Melisandre; el agua y el fuego.
1. Chapter 1

Agua y fuego

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Capítulo 1: El marinero y la sacerdotisa.

El local está lleno, abarrotado de hombres que hablan a gritos y beben sin parar. Son de Poniente, de las ciudades libres, de la bahía de los esclavos e incluso de más allá: son marineros.

El hijo del hierro se encuentra en una mesa del fondo bebiendo su vaso de vino a largos tragos y escuchando la historia que uno de sus hombres cuenta al resto de la tripulación. Todos han oído esa historia más de una vez, pero el hombre está demasiado borracho para contar otra y ellos están demasiado borrachos como para que les importe.

Entonces entra ella. Es alta, más que la mayoría de las mujeres. Tiene el cabello de fuego y viste entera de rojo. El marinero sabe lo que es: una sacerdotisa roja. No obstante, no deja de ser una mujer, y una mujer muy guapa, además.

El marinero la mira. Sus compatriotas se escandalizarían de que siquiera estuviera pensando lo que piensa de ella, pero a él le da igual. Nunca ha sido piadoso, la fiesta y la diversión han sido siempre su religión.

La sacerdotisa se acerca a su mesa. El marinero que cuenta la historia la despide con malos modos diciendo que no quieren tener nada que ver con ella y su religión. Ella se marcha, pero antes le dedica una mirada elocuente y él sabe muy bien lo que significa.

Minutos después están en la parte trasera del bar. Ella se ha quitado sus ropas rojas y él sus gastadas vestiduras manchadas de salitre. No es la primera vez para ninguno de los dos, mas el marinero pocas veces ha disfrutado tanto al estar con una mujer.

Ninguno de los dos habla cuando terminan. ¿Para qué? Se limitan a vestirse y a salir de allí. Ella con una sonrisa enigmática y él con algo que recordar en las frías noches en alta mar.

En las noches siguientes el recuerdo de la sacerdotisa roja lo asaltará amenudo, cuando esté solo en su camarote o mientras maneje el timón de su Tormenta dorada de vuelta a sus Islas del hierro. Recordará su cuerpo, su sonrisa, sus ojos, las cosas que hicieron. . . luego la olvidará. Disfrutará de su recuerdo por un tiempo, pero al final acabará olvidándola como ha olvidado a todas las demás.

Hasta que un día vuelva a encontrársela:

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Esta historia surgió por un comentario en la relectura conjunta del foro Alas negras, palabras negras al que no dejé de darle vueltas. No sé cuántos caps tendrá, ni siquiera tengo muy claro a dónde va esta historia. Solo sé que tengo ganas de escribirla.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: La vidente y el falso sacerdote.

El fuego arde en la chimenea de la habitación. En sus habitaciones siempre arde el fuego, es lo primero que se les enseña a los acólitos del señor de la luz: el fuego siempre debe permanecer encendido. El fuego es la fuente de sus poderes, el canal a través del cual su dios puede comunicarse con ella. Estar junto al fuego es como estar junto a su dios y una habitación sin fuego, sin luz ni calor, es territorio del otro, ese cuyo nombre no se debe ni siquiera pronunciar.

Siempre ha sido así, desde el principio de los tiempos: la oscuridad y la luz enfrentadas en una batalla eterna. El resto de enemigos a los que su rey se tiene que enfrentar son meros títeres del otro al igual que su rey es el arma del señor de la luz. El verdadero enemigo es ese que viene del norte. No obstante, en el fuego busca también a los que vienen del sur, porque son una amenaza inmediata que desgasta las fuerzas de su rey.

Muchos de ellos aparecen en sus llamas, pero hay uno que llama especialmente su atención.

Es un sacerdote, un servidor de un falso dios, un dios del agua. El agua también es enemiga del fuego y los seguidores de ese falso dios también son enemigos de su rey. Atacan las costas dirigidos por uno de ellos, un ser de oscuridad servidor del otro con un parche ocultando uno de sus ojos. Sin embargo, no es él quien le preocupa, sino el falso sacerdote, el que tiene de su lado el poder de ese falso dios. Los falsos dioses están al servicio del otro.

Ese sacerdote aparece con frecuencia en sus visiones y sabe que pronto tendrán que encontrarse. Cuando su rey vuelva al muro y ambos tengan que marchar hacia el sur antes de volver al norte. Cuando tenga lugar la batalla entre el agua y el fuego, antes de que la luz se enfrente a la oscuridad. Eso es lo único que le preocupa, la única cosa en su cabeza. No hay sitio en su mente para marineros borrachos, ni para ropas gastadas con olor a mar tiradas en el suelo de una posada, ni para hombres con los que hacer el amor sin hablar. Sí que lo ha habido, ha habido muchos en el pasado. Mas nunca ha retenido a ninguno en su memoria y ese marinero que ahora se ha de enfrentar a ella convertido en sacerdote no es una excepción.

No le importa él, ni como marinero ni como sacerdote. Solo le importa la batalla que hará que sus caminos vuelvan a cruzarse, aunque él no sepa aún que se cruzarán y ella no sepa nunca que alguna vez se cruzaron.


End file.
